You Left With No Goodbye, Not a Single Word Was Said
by MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul
Summary: When Callie's absence has become too much for Brandon to bear, he turns to music as his refuge. Unbeknownst to him, he isn't the only one to hear his song. Songfic. First chapter based on Adele's "Don't You Remember?" and various songs from there, moving on forward. BRALLIE.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE this song. It's called "Don't You Remember?" By Adele, and I used to be obsessed with it. I stopped listening to it for a while, and when I was on vacation, I started listening again. I found that the lyrics really fit for the situation at the end of 1x10 that had been left unsolved, and I wanted to upload a new fanfic. So, why not? I was planning for it to be a one-shot, but based on feedback, I may or may not make this a series of songfics. You'll just have to wait and see. ;) I cry every time I hear this song. So this + Brallie? BAWLING. Enjoy :)

* * *

It had been exactly three weeks. Three weeks—a full twenty-one days since Callie had left. Calls had been made and the town had been searched from top to bottom, with no hope.

After about the first week, the family gave up, and Brandon was furious. She had made such an impact on their life and they didn't fight to get her back?

People had said that it would get easier. They had said that the pain would go away, that in time, it would fade. But it didn't, no; at least not for Brandon. Each day had become increasingly more difficult to bear, his overwhelming sadness consuming all other emotions he would normally have been able to express.

In these aching, heart-wrenching days, Brandon spent every waking moment thinking about Callie.

Callie coming to his house.

Callie playing the guitar he had given her.

Callie kissing him.

Callie leaving.

His mind could only focus on one subject, and it was affecting everything. He struggled to pay attention at school, and his grades were slipping.

However, there was one thing that had remained, maybe even gotten stronger—his _music_. His piano teacher had always talked about needing raw emotion, and Brandon had never felt it, until now.

His hands moved furiously across the keys, each note pouring out sorrow and pain.

Every song he wrote, every note he played, was for _her._

That night, having realized it had already been three weeks, Brandon was starting to lose hope. Shortly, he became overwhelmed with the idea—and he found himself crying, _again_.

He found himself thinking of one of Callie's favorite songs, a song that had started to become strangely fitting.

He wiped the tears off of his face, and sat down at the piano. He began to play the song, making him seem to believe that maybe, _just maybe_, Callie was out there, somewhere, thinking of him too.

The intro, normally played on guitar, was something Brandon had never actually learned, but had developed a sense of knowing by ear, from the amount of times Callie had made him listen to the song.

With the first few notes, his piano keys were wet from the steady stream of tears running down his face, but once further into the song, his crying ceased. He was entirely too focused on the music. He began to sing—a talent that no one knew he possessed.

The lyrics were eerily similar to his situation.

_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said._

Brandon wishes he were awake when Callie had bid him farewell, to stop her from leaving, if at all possible.

_No final kiss to seal anything_

_I had no idea of the state we were in._

Little did he know, Brandon's phone was on, and he had pocket dialed the one person he needed more than ever—Callie. She picked up the phone, not saying a word, and listened. Brandon was… _singing?_ She listened silently to the message that was unintentionally being sung for her.

_I know I have a fickle heart,_

_And a bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye,_

_And a heaviness in my head,_

Callie's heart ached as she heard him prepare for the chorus.

_But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember the reason you loved me before?_

_Baby please remember me once more._

She was crying by the time he reached the next verse.

_When was the last time you thought of me?_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_

So lost in the song, Brandon had failed to realize that there was even someone on the other line.

_I often think about where I went wrong,_

_The more I do, the less I know._

He sang the chorus again. With every note, Callie was losing herself. They didn't even know who they were anymore, Brandon and Callie alike. They did nothing but think about each other, yet neither picked up the phone to call the other.

_I gave you the space so you could breathe,_

_I kept my distance, so you would be free,_

_In the hope that you'd find the missing piece,_

_To bring you back to me._

Suddenly, the song went into a key change, and Callie found herself gasping. Both at the similarity of the situations, and at Brandon's flawless voice.

Why didn't he sing more often?

_WHY don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember the reason you loved me before?_

His piano playing became louder, angrier, even. He wished his piano teacher could see him now, emotion seemed to be pouring out of his fingertips.

_Baby, please remember me, once more._

Callie joined in on the last line, with a broken voice. Brandon had one to match.

_When will I see you again?_

He could have sworn he heard someone singing with him. He thought He was crazy.

Hearing Brandon's unintentional serenade made her realize just how much he meant to her.

She was on the next flight home.

She looked through the window once she got home, and saw Brandon standing in the living room, pacing around, while the rest of the family sat on the couch. She burst through the door, like something out of an extremely cliché romance movie.

Without caring about the presence of others, she ran up to Brandon, grabbed him, and kissed him with all she had. Ignoring the shocked faces of the entire family, she sang quietly.

_"Don't you remember?"_

Immediately he knew. He knew that she had heard, that he was the one to bring her back. He kissed her back, with more passion than he knew he had.

"I love you."

"I know." Was all she said back, before smashing her lips to his, in tears.


	2. Options! Song Suggestions?

Okay! I really want to continue this story.

I love _reading_ songfics, and this one was really fun to write, too.

I've got a couple of options here:

A) I could leave this as one chapter. (but I don't think either of us really want that, now do we?)

B) I could make a continuation of the _same storyline, _but add different songs for each chapter.

C) I could do just one-shots. (or two shots if they needed to be tied up) So it would still be included in the same document, but each chapter wouldn't really have to do with the previous one. (It would still be a songfic)

I need your opinions, here, people! Lol :) If you chose B or C, let me know song suggestions. You can PM me, leave it as a review, tweet it, (You can find my twitter on my profile) Just let me know somehow!

Thanks for Reading! ALSO, GUYS, THE FOSTERS COMES BACK FOUR MONTHS FROM TODAY.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long hiatus on this story, guys! I had a combination of a busy schedule combined with writer's block towards this story in particular. Anyway, for the time being, at least, I chose option B for this story! (yay!) It seemed to be the most popular among reviewers. So, without further ado, chapter 2.

Song: The Hardest Part

Artist: Coldplay

* * *

They reluctantly separated their lips and rested their foreheads together, panting for breath.

The looks of shock remained on the faces of the family, except for Jude, who looked angry; furious, even.

"How _could _you?"

He asked through gritted teeth. He stepped up toward Callie.

"You kissed Brandon _once_, I'd cut you some slack. I caught you making out. I yelled at you; said you were selfish. You took off, which is the most selfish thing you could have even done."

"Jude, I'm—" "Cut it, Callie. Point is, you ran away, without so much as even a _single_ phone call and now you have the _audacity_ to waltz back in here and lip lock with Brandon again?"

"I thought I could call you my _sister_."

"Jude! Enough!" Stef finally shouted. "I understand you may be upset with Callie right now, but that gave you no right to yell at her like that." Jude stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Callie whispered, separating herself from Brandon.

"Why'd you do it, Callie? Why did you leave, I mean." Lena asked, desperate to know why she hadn't heard from her foster daughter in nearly a month.

"Isn't it painfully obvious?" Callie questioned, her voice shaking. "Everything was going fine; _perfect_, even, and then I had to go and fall in love with Brandon."

She lowered her voice as the tears started to stream down her face.

"You don't know how difficult it was to walk away, knowing how much it would hurt you guys. But I had to do it for Jude. I couldn't ruin it for him, too."

_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go, not taking part_

_It was the hardest part_

_And the strangest thing_

_Was waiting for that bell to ring_

_It was the strangest start_

"I tried so hard, for so long, to resist my feelings for Brandon, you know."

Brandon tried to grab Callie's hand, but she pulled away, knowing it was best to keep her distance for the time being.

"But I just couldn't do it anymore. I could feel that our connection was beyond sibling bonding and it was tearing me apart. It was at that moment I wasn't thinking, or maybe I was thinking, but only about one thing. And that thing was kissing him."

_I can feel it go down_

_Bittersweet, I could taste, in my mouth_

_Silver lining the clouds_

_Oh and I, I wish that I could work it out_

"For once in my life, I was truly happy. In fact, I was in complete bliss, surrounded by Brandon's embrace in that secluded garden. But then when Jude saw us; it was in _that _moment that I knew I would have to make the choice between love and family, both being so strong here. But since I couldn't have both, I felt that I couldn't have either."

"Well, you know, that, abiding by the rules, we can't support this, right?" Stef said to Callie and Brandon seriously.

"But Mom I'm—" Brandon said while Callie simultaneously interrupted him, "I understand. It's for the best."

"Callie," Brandon said softly, staring into Callie's tearing eyes.

She blinked back the tears.

"Brandon, there can't be an us, and you know that." She gave a sad smile, trying to hide how much it really hurt.

She shuffled past him towards the stairs and dodged any further questions.

_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go, not taking part_

_You really broke my heart_

That night, neither one could focus. Brandon couldn't even bring himself to play the piano, he was so heartbroken.

It was a rarity that music was not heard in the Fosters' household, and it really reflected upon the mood of the family as a whole.

_And I tried to sing_

_But I couldn't think of anything_

_And that was the hardest part_

Callie could hear Stef and Lena yelling downstairs, something along the lines of '_How could we let this happen_' and '_They are too young to know what love is_.'

Brandon was heartbroken across the hall, Jude in an angry state of sleep, Jesus with his headphones on, and Mariana silent.

She shouldn't have even come home, she thought.

_Everything I know is wrong_

_Everything I do, it just comes undone_

_And everything is torn apart_

_Oh and it's the hardest part,_

_That's the hardest part._

* * *

_Ok,_ I know that chapter was a little confusing and sad at the fact that everyone was mad at Callie and her and Brandon's relationship is up in the air, but hear me out, here. I feel that this part was crucial for the storyline and helping it get to where it will eventually be. (If you have read any of my stories at ALL you know that in the end Callie and Brandon will end up together, without a doubt.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and listen to the song, I'm OBSESSED with Coldplay.) Review :)

P.S. hey wanna follow me on tumblr I'm music-is-the-heart-and-soul (yes, with all the hyphens, because just musicistheheartandsoul was apparently already taken) BLOG BLOG BLOG YEAHHHHH

I'm done know, I swear

Have a great day, whatever day it is when you read this kthxbai


End file.
